Acoustical panels are usually constructed of soft, pliable, porous materials, and visual aesthetics are secondary to sound absorption ability. Typically, the appearance of acoustic absorbers within architectural and public spaces is difficult to disguise, and so they are either displayed openly, such as acoustic ceiling panels or sprayed cellulose acoustical insulation, or concealed behind fabric.